


Hope

by mysensitiveside



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy's got a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kauschi. Prompt was "hope"

Cindy was surprised when people kept commenting on how they always thought she had a thing for Lindsay. She admired Lindsay, of course she did. Had a bit of a professional crush, sure, Cindy could admit that. But it was never anything more than that.

Now _Jill_ , on the hand... Cindy knew she was in trouble from the first moment she laid eyes on the blonde attorney. The short-cropped hair, the confident demeanor, the smirk... Even the tendency to sleep around, unfortunately. Jill fit Cindy’s type pretty much to a T.

But, in spite of Lindsay’s assertion that Jill would “sleep with anything that moves” (not just any _man_ , Cindy noted with interest), as far as she could tell, Cindy stood no chance at all with her sexy friend.

Until the New Year’s Eve party, that is. Claire kept subtly nudging her in Jill’s direction, but the reporter couldn’t at all figure out why. She decided not to worry about it, though (and really, Cindy wasn’t exactly going to complain).

When the countdown to midnight began, Lindsay moved to Pete’s side, Claire went to stand by Ed... And it occurred to Cindy that she and Jill were the only ones there without dates; without an obvious person to be their first kiss of the new year. She took a suddenly-nervous glance towards Jill, who bit her lip and offered a shy smile. The expression was so unlike Jill that it caused Cindy to momentarily lose track of the countdown as she stared at Jill in confusion.

It came as a total surprise, then, when the call of “Happy New Year!” rang out around them. It came as even more of a surprise when Jill shrugged sheepishly, took a deep breath, and leaned forward and placed a soft, sweet, lingering kiss on Cindy’s lips.

In spite of herself, Cindy couldn’t help the big grin that spread across her face as Jill pulled away.

For the first time since Cindy had gotten to know Jill, she allowed a new feeling to start blossoming in her chest.

Hope.


End file.
